


Tip-off

by saltee



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College AU, Friends With Benefits, I guess!, M/M, Public Sex, basketball player juyeon, blow job in the locker room you know the drill, blowjob, description of broken fingers, mentions of drunk sex in the past, team manager chanhee, they’re on a university team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltee/pseuds/saltee
Summary: “If someone walks in, I’m kicking you off the team,” Chanhee says as Juyeon undoes the strings of his sweatpants, pulling them halfway down his hips. Then, he lets his hands disappear under Chanhee’s shirt.“No you won’t,” he says, running his fingers over Chanhee’s stomach where the elastic of his sweatpants left an imprint, always tied so tightly around his waist, “I’m your favorite player.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Tip-off

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday juyeon!!!
> 
> i was taking a break from writing actually but then earlier today inspiration hit me and now we're here with something short, something fun.

  
  


The sound of one of the showers leaking, drops of water echoing off the walls. The smell of bleach and musty clothes, mixed with old sweat and rubber. One of the lockers creaks, metal contracting as the locker room cools down now that everyone has gone home already.

These are the things Juyeon tries to focus on as he wraps the tape around his middle finger, ignoring the throbbing pain and shade of purple creeping under his skin. It’ll heal just fine once he gets the tape on right. He’s done this before, after all. Too many times. 

“I told them not to fucking leave these lying around.” A loud voice startles Juyeon, and then a basketball gets kicked through the room, bouncing off the wall. “I could’ve broken my goddamn neck.”

Juyeon hides his hand behind his back, pretending to sit on it. “Don’t cuss so much, Chanhee.” 

“You’re still here?” Chanhee says as he appears from behind the row of lockers, his clipboard pressed to his chest. “Isn’t today your birthday?”

Juyeon shrugs, the movement awkward with the way he’s still trying to hide the reason why he stayed behind. But he should’ve known it was silly to even think he could fool Chanhee. His friend notices everything, which is why he was hired as their team manager in the first place.

Chanhee frowns, looking Juyeon up and down where he’s sitting on the bench. And then, before he can stop him, he drops his clipboard and has Juyeon’s arm pulled from behind his back, revealing not one, but two taped-up fingers. “What’s this?”

“Nothing,” Juyeon lies, but then Chanhee pinches the swollen tip of his ring finger, “Ah–okay, they’re broken.”

“Again?” Chanhee’s tone is angry, but Juyeon knows better than that. The shift in his friend’s demeanor is obvious in the way he switches from torturing his finger to carefully cradling his hand in his own smaller ones. “You need to go to the hospital. We have regionals in two weeks, Juyeon. ”

“You think I don’t know that?” His stomach twists on itself with the sheer worry that flows through him. The idea of regionals creeping up on them has already been keeping him up for days now, which is probably why this happened in the first place. He was too distracted during practice, he didn’t pay enough attention and let a ball hit the top of his fingers. It’s his own fault and he shouldn’t mess up like that during his first season as team captain. “If I go to the hospital, they’ll put a splint on. You know I can’t practice like that.”

Chanhee sighs, rolling his eyes as far as he can at Juyeon's foolishness. And then, without any hesitation, he pulls on Juyeon’s ear, hard, as if he were scolding a child. “As your manager, I should tell you to have a doctor take a look at this.” Ignoring Juyeon’s pained sounds, he continues, “But as your friend, I’m worried about you. It’s your birthday, Juyeon. You shouldn’t be spending it tired and injured.”

Perhaps it’s the exhaustion, but Chanhee’s concern hits him harder than it usually would. His heart swells and as always he can’t stop his impulses, so he peels Chanhee’s hand away from his ear and presses a kiss to his palm. “Thank you for worrying about me,” he whispers against his skin.

“Juyeon–” Chanhee starts, looking over his shoulder quickly, caught between wariness and interest.

Usually, this stuff is reserved for nights where they assume they won’t remember much of it the next morning. Sharing a taxi after celebrating another win with the rest of the team, holding hands as they drag each other up the stairs to Juyeon’s apartment, him fucking Chanhee against the shower wall as he washes away the sweat of that day’s match. 

“Maybe I’ll go to the hospital,” he says, aroused by the memories. Then, he looks up at Chanhee while he puts his cheek on his palm, trying to look persuasive, “if you let me suck you off.”

Chanhee lets his mouth fall open in shock. Juyeon might have lied earlier about his injury, but when it comes to things like this, he’s always honest and direct. He watches Chanhee shake his head, then slowly stopping, wetting his lips as he looks down at Juyeon. “Shouldn’t it be the other way around? You’re the one who needs convincing, not me.”

Juyeon laughs at that, softly, as he hooks his uninjured fingers under the elastic of Chanhee’s sweatpants, knowing he’s won already. “I think you underestimate how much I love pleasing you.” 

It means more than Chanhee probably realizes. Ever since Chanhee joined the team and started managing them, Juyeon has been playing better. Not that he didn’t work hard before, but suddenly he’s more focused on winning, on strategizing on the field and leading the team to victory as a point guard. It’s the little things that get to him, like Chanhee telling him he did a good job, or a quick compliment about a certain move, the small smile on Chanhee’s face as he monitors a match on his tablet.

Juyeon eats it all up and he keeps on coming back for more. He’s insatiable.

Chanhee sighs, giving in, and runs his fingers through Juyeon’s hair. Then, he pulls it hard, making him look up at him. “You promise to go to the hospital with me later?” he asks.

Juyeon nods, feeling some strands of hair get pulled out of his scalp with the movement, but Chanhee doesn’t let him go. Instead, he keeps him in place as he leans down to kiss him, quickly. Juyeon just smiles against his soft lips. 

“If someone walks in, I’m kicking you off the team,” Chanhee says as Juyeon undoes the strings of his sweatpants, pulling them halfway down his hips. Then, he lets his hands disappear under Chanhee’s shirt.

“No you won’t,” he says, running his fingers over Chanhee’s stomach where the elastic of his sweatpants left an imprint, always tied so tightly around his waist, “I’m your favorite player.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Chanhee argues, but then when he notices Juyeon’s hands tightening around his waist, “Be careful– your fingers.”

“I am,” he reassures, pressing his thumbs into his skin. If he weren’t injured he would’ve probably already lifted him up by his hips and kissed him breathless against the lockers. But now, he has different plans.

Chanhee is only halfway there, cock swelling slightly inside his light grey boxer briefs. It’s probably nerves since they’ve never done anything like this in the locker room before. Juyeon has to admit it’s not the most romantic place for it either, with all the smells and clutter, but he’s eager to make Chanhee forget about all of that.

“Don’t get my underwear dirty, please,” Chanhee says to disguise his impatience. 

Juyeon answers his request by pulling his briefs down, laughing quietly as he watches Chanhee’s sac shrink from the cold of the room. His laughter gets punished by a small fist hitting the top of his head, very softly, which only makes him laugh even louder.

It’s strange like this. Normally they’d be too intoxicated to be so aware of each other, too confident with liquid courage, but now even Juyeon finds his hands shaking a little bit as he tries to jerk Chanhee to full hardness with his uninjured hand. He gets him there in no time, though, so it’s with a smile that he rubs his thumb through Chanhee’s precum, spreading it. “It really is my birthday, huh?” 

“Normal people ask for a cake,” Chanhee says, the shimmer in his eyes betraying his arousal, “Actually–”

Juyeon doesn’t let him finish. Instead, he just takes Chanhee in his mouth, all of him, until his nose hits his pubic bone. Above him, he hears a moan, and it fills him with joy to hear it being loud enough to echo off the walls

Juyeon loves this, he loves it so much. He loves the taste of Chanhee, the way he can feel his heartbeat on his tongue. He loves the smell of him, the baby oil that he uses to prevent ingrown hairs, which makes every part of him feel so soft. But most of all, he loves the feeling of Chanhee’s fingers coming back to the top of his head, running through his hair, and making sure Juyeon goes at a pace he enjoys.

“You look good like this,” Chanhee says between moans, looking down at him with one eye pinched closed, trying not to lose himself too much.

The praise goes right to Juyeon’s head, making him try even harder to please Chanhee. He grips onto his hips harder, tuning out the sharp pain in his fingers as he swallows him down as far as he can. His lips feel tense and his chin is raw from the stubble on Chanhee’s sac, but he loves this ache.

“Where do you–” Chanhee starts to ask, but Juyeon answers with a high-pitched whine from the back of his throat, not making any attempt to pull away. 

And it’s a good thing that he doesn’t, because he wouldn’t have wanted to miss the feeling of Chanhee coming against the roof of his mouth. Juyeon hums contently, enjoying the way it spreads through his mouth as he lets Chanhee fuck his mouth a little in his aftershocks. But quicker than he would like, Chanhee is moving away, pulling his pants back up in a rush, still a little scared to get caught.

“Woah, you came so fast,” Juyeon says as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, loving the way his lips feel tender and swollen.

“How about another broken finger, huh?” Chanhee suggests as he tightens the string of his sweatpants so it’s snuggly hugging his waist again. Then, he cocks his head. “Come on. Let’s go to the hospital.”

Reluctantly, Juyeon gets up, trying to will down his own erection. “Are you coming home with me after, though?” he asks as he pulls his padded coat over his jersey. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes, picking his clipboard off the floor and tucking it under his arm. “We’ll see.”

Luckily, Juyeon speaks Chanhee’s language, so he knows.

That’s a  _ yes _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had to google "basketball terms" for the title
> 
> also I have something a lil more interesting than this coming hopefully soon(?)
> 
> thank you for reading, pls leave a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/S4LTEE) btw!


End file.
